brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom
The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom is a story based in the video games The FEAST Saga series. It is a spin-off and non-canon story. It is a Hack and slash fighting game and will be only released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC. The story is a spiritual sequel. Gameplay Since there's a change in the aspect, the game will use a different style of art, focusing into a mix of comic book style, with a manga-like touch, and noir films approach. The soundtrack will be a turning back, like the First game. The mecha fights will be still frequent, but focusing more into the hack and slash game in general, and has a lighter and softer storyline compared to the two canon games. Plot A day in 2017, there's a force that disturbs the peace in Linoa's Imperial City, the story is basically FEAST members and others joining against a woman who's connected with the "White Void Clan", named Emilia Tremaine, but she's pretty similar to Sienna physically except for eye and hair colors! However, behind Emilia's powers are something dark, really dark and yet to revealed, that the battle could send them to Galia Kingdom, in where's a mysterious mist, and the suspected awakening of Deus Ex Machina, an artificial god, is part of it. The Gallia forces in the start wont trust the team, but later get along with them. Characters FEAST * Sienna Travers: The Main protagonist of this game, fights Emilia Tremaine and goes into Gallia Kingdom. * Blake Snider: A student and member of the Black Strings Band, he has a kind personality. * Gavin Albain: A teacher and member of the Black Strings Band, he has a reserved personality. * Zelda Grayson: A secretary and member of the Black Strings Band, she has a serious personality. * Jonathan Travers: A detective who is part of Team Ragnarök, full blooded brother of Sienna. * Rose Belladonna: A cheerleader and member of the Black Strings Band, Blake's girlfriend. * Eliza Sampson: A member of Team Ragnarök and Sienna's foster sister. * Lucas/Luke White: A member of Team Ragnarök, and Ofelia's brother. * Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A member of Team Ragnarök and Roger's Ally. * Roger Masters: The Captain of Team Ragnarök and Ameth's Ally. * Mildred Albain: The Vice-Captain of Team Ragnarök, famed Scientist, Gavin's and Adel's cousin. * Shawn Grayson: A member of Team Ragnarök and Zelda's sister. * Ciel "Jazz" Snyder: A rookie member of the Staff section of FEAST. * Tristan "Hiro" Cruz: A DJ and a member of the Staff section of FEAST. * Alice von Stroheim: An Assassin and a member of the Staff section of FEAST. * Adelard Albain: A wrestler, member of FEAST, Gavin's Brother and Mildred's cousin. * Ophelia "Ofelia" White: Lucas' sister and a gymnastics fanatic. * Lloyd Flynn: A recent addition to FEAST, fully recovered. * Wilhelm Krone: The former President of the Board of Directors, now an Ally of FEAST. Music Road's Heroes * Freed Lenoir: Freed is a roadie and also Sienna's adoptive Uncle. * Mariya Azarova: Freed's Maid and close friend of Odysseus. * Odysseus/Grant Decker: He was an experiment of DEUS, he was revealed to be a noble but is human only in looks. New * Emilia Tremaine: A corrupted woman for power that for some reason, never aged since her powers awoke. She has a Ragnarök based mech. * Vela/Bella (Carina): She's a small white long haired girl with black eyes in a black robe holding a raggedy doll, she holds a tremendous power and is the ambassador of Galia Kingdom. * Prince Orion: The Warrior Prince of the mysterious Galia Kingdom who rides a mech named Lapis-Lazuli. * Andromeda: The Fighting Dancer of the Galia Kingdom who rides a mech named Palladium Stampede. * King Perseus: Older brother of Orion, a Prince of the Galia Kingdom who rides a mech named The Platinum. * Fairies of the Otherworld: Assuring that Deus Ex Machina didn't escape, these six creatures were its vigilantes. Big Bad * Deus Ex Machina: The shape-shifting artificial god of DEUS, after the defeat, it awakes from its slumber, and wants to get revenge against the heroes. It uses Emilia Tremaine as bait. Others * Letizia Fen Ling: Letizia is a gynoid, after DEUS got destroyed, she has given the opportunity to join FEAST, but refused, however, since Deus Ex Machina is back, she may return to her evil roots. * Maxima Firestone: A cruel scientist and Mildred's former comrade, she's in jail, but she's an ally for convenience. Stages # Artistica Academia # Outside of the City # Imperial City # Stadium # Dancing Stage # Friends of Holley -Outside- # Concert Hall # Castle # Lakeside # Magic Circle # The Grave # Cementery # Destroyed City Mecha *Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Blake) Ragnarok-Model *Type-Z Ragnarök (Sienna) Ragnarok-Model *Alto Striker (Gavin) Zero-Model *The Beryl (Zelda) Crystal-Model *Golem Trident Arch (Jonathan) Zero-Model *The Ruby (Rose) Crystal-Model *Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Eliza) Ragnarok-Model *Vivid Fantasy (Luke) Hybrid-Model *Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) Zero-Model *Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) Hybrid-Model *Combat Glass X (Shawn) Crystal-Model *Rendez-Vous S (Mildred) Zero-Model *Quartz (Jazz) Crystal-Model *Fire Engine (Lloyd) Zero-Model *Chariot Beast A (Tristan) Zero-Model *Malachite (Adelard) Model *Shadow Ragnarök (Emilia) Ragnarok-Model *Lapis-Lazuli (Prince Orion) Crystal-Model *The Smasher (Freed) Zero-Model *Hallbard (Mariya) Hybrid-Model *Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) Crystal-Model *Death Fantasy R-2 (Ofelia) Hybrid-Model *Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) Zero-Model *Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) Hybrid-Model *Rhodium Phoenix (Vela/Bella) Hybrid-Model *The Platinum Phoenix (Perseus) Ragnarök-Model Trivia * The Alpha name version was subtitled with: The Ultimate Concierto. * The beta names of the Prince and the little girl were Richard and Freya. * Andromeda was supposed to appear in another game with another name. * This is the first game of the series featured in the Switch Console. * Deus Ex Machina's male form is far more lankier than his muscular appearance of The FEAST Saga - Rise of the Machines, this was translated at The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle. * For Final Act, Orion, Perseus and Andromeda join Orion as playable characters, were as Vela is a full playable DLC in the Console variants and the Revolution Update. * The names of the new mechs are named under metals, crystals and stone colors. * Since it is a spin-off, the are some differences between the canon games and non-canon: ** Alice is dead as of Path 7-1 in Part 2, but is alive here and Many of the characters never joined FEAST. * This game after the retcon has the least amount of changes. * Facts after retcon: ** Instead of seventeen bosses, they are just twelve. ** Letizia added as a Playable character, same case with Deus Ex Machina. ** Emilia Tremaine has other story role. ** The only hack and slash game of the series without vocal Musical Interventions.